Momonga
Summary Momonga is a Vice-Admiral of the Marines, and is stationed at the G-1 base currently located at the former Marine Headquarters. He was first introduced as one of the 5 Vice Admirals leading the Buster Call on Enies Lobby during the Straw-Hats' operation to rescue Nico Robin. He was later tasked with bringing the Shichibukai Boa Hancock to Marineford in order to have her participate in the war, or remove her title as one of the Shichibukai and make Amazon Lily a target for the Marines should she refuse. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A Name: Momonga Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Late 40s or Early 50s (He was a Vice Admiral during the same time as Aokiji) Classification: Marine, Vice Admiral, Leader of G-1 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki user, Expert Swordsman, Rokushiki user, Pseudo Flight via Geppou, Speed Enhancement via Soru, Haki (Armament and Observation) Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Can casually cut down the Sea Kings within the Calm Belt, which vary in size greatly variants being the size of islands. He should be at least comparable to Vergo and Smoker. He could contend with the Whitebeard Pirates and their Alliance) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than CP9 arc Gear 2nd Luffy) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class (cut cleanly through a Sea-King) Durability: Likely Mountain level via powerscaling (Withstood attacks from various opponents during the Marineford war) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His katana with a flower-shaped tsuba and a dagger Intelligence: Momonga has attained the rank of Vice Admiral, suggesting a high level of tactical and combative ability. He is very serious. He was quick-witted enough to see-through Boa Hancock's power, and prevent himself from being petrified by her attack by causing a self-inflicted wound Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki (Ambition): A mysterious power which originates from an individual's spirit. Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. *It is unknown what type(s) of Haki Momonga utilizes, or what level of application he applies. All Vice Admirals can use Haki. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. *'Geppo' (Moon Step): Allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Momonga can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, serial attacks. *'Soru' (Shave): Allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 7